One for the money, Two for the drugs
by HotAngelFromHell
Summary: Put on hold and probably going to be deleted She came there to stop the pain, the betrayal, but will it only bring more. Can love wiggle it's way into a broken heart. Drugs, sex, prision, and music all in one. Not the regular fanfic. Dark, angust, self mu
1. Chapter 1

She set her luggage down in front of the steps, checking the address on the note card in her hand with the one on the right of the doorway. When she found that they match perfectly she sighed in relief.

Between a 48 hour train ride and an obnoxious cab ride she didn't know how much more she could take today. She would rather have to ride in an uncomfortable, hard chair, sitting next to an old fat man that snored as loud as an elephant, than to spend one more minute with than annoying man. The worst part was that same man was the one her grandmother sent to drive her home. He talked as loud as he snored except he wouldn't shut up. At least when he was asleep she could put a pillow over his head.

Talking about her oba-san she couldn't believe that she was finally getting to meet the woman her father talked about so fondly. She loved it when she was little and he would come into her room at night's when it was storming and tell her of all the adventures her grandmother went on. When she was little she thought that they were just make-believe, but now that she was older she new it was true. Yet again, when she was little she didn't know she was a demon.

She remember the last conversation she had with her oba-san before she left for the train.

" Now Kimiko, I want you to remember that you are coming down here to forget about everything that has happened lately ok? I am having a few of my student take you around town and give you the 411 sweetheart." a commotion was heard in the background, a slightly muffled, ' take that back shrimp, I could beat urameshi anytime' a couple more shouts were heard and then oba-san yelled " Dimwit, shut up and stop acting like a little baby" the rest was cut off because she dropped the phone. I started to yell into the receiver and was about to hang up when a deep sensual voice told me that it would be best I called back later. I could only manage a meek, "it's alright just tell ob- I mean Genkai I'll see her later ok?" I hung up after that, his voice still ringing in my head.

Even now I could hear that voice and it still sent shivers down my spine. I remembered that I had just been standing there for a good twenty minutes and timidly knocked at the door. When there was no answer I knocked again, a little louder this time. Still no answer so I knocked again louder, and when that didn't work I started to kick the door. Still no answer. ' I can't believe my luck, now I might be stuck out here all night.'

She tried thinking of a way in, or anybody that she knew around the area until a thought came into her head. I wonder what type of lock oba-san has.' with that she walked up to the door and peered down at the lock, trying to find the tiny writing.

With triumphal grunt she turned around and bent down to search through her bag. She brought out a bobby pin, safety pin and a piece of sour apple bubble gum. She popped the piece of bubble gum in her mouth and began the process of unlocking the lock.

She blew a bubble in frustration, looking at the other two locks that made sure she was pushed over the edge today. They looked at her mockingly and just as she was about to reach down for the second one someone had grabbed her wrist and twisted it at an odd angle so it was pressed against her back. With his other hand he pinned her against his body and held her hand at her side.

Resisting the urge to just kick the guy in the balls she waited to see if she could let off some pent up frustration in a good fight.

She looked at his attire and noticed that everything was blue. It must be a school uniform. When he spoke his voice was gruff and oddly familiar.

" What are you doing trying to brake in-to Genkai's house demon"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Who in the hell _WAS_ this guy. How did he know I was a _DEMON_ ! With alarm-bells ringing in my head I failed to notice _again_ that a human with high spirt energy was walking up the stairs.

At a first look at our position his face split into a wide grin. He went to open his mouth but quickly shut it as he took our position in without throwing it in the gutter. The grin was wiped off his face as he held out his hand in a gun stance. I about shit myself.

Did he think this was a game we were playing? It wasn't cops and robbers for little children! I decided at that moment that he was insane. As I looked at him crazy-like I noticed that at the point of his ' gun' was starting to glow with holy-power. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized exactly what he was going to do.

' Fuck! Enough standing around and letting them attack me. Time to fight back.' With that I slipped between his arms and sunk to my knees. In mid motion I grabbed the hand that was holding my own behind my back and flipped the bastard over my shoulder. When he landed his eyes became enlarged and he started gasping for air.

I was already studying my next target, looking for an opening to place my attack but so far he was coving all the vital points in his body. He must be a trained fighter, a lot of experience with hand on hand, maybe not so much in weapons, but if it came down to it, he could defend himself. The light became bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a baseball before he released it. I heard the yell of Spirit Gun and then found my opening. As the ball was about 5 feet infront of me when I flipped over the attack and landed right infront of him.

I grinned at the surprised look on his face, winking right before I punched him in the jaw, not to hard though. Just enough for him to be knocked back a couple feet. He crashed into a tree and I took a step toward him. Right as I did I heard the crack of a whip and not two second later found it wrapped across my ankles, slowly working its way up my legs.

I could feel the thorns cutting deeply into my legs, and subconsciously noticed a purple liquid rolling down from the wounds. Before I had a chance to retaliate I felt someone crash into my stomach and send me onto the wooden floor.

I tried to sit up but instantly regretted it when I felt cold metal pressing into my neck. I looked at the one currently holding a extremely dangerous looking blade to my throat and silently cursed my self again. My frustration boiled over at that instant with out me even knowing it. I yelled at my attackers, especially the one with the sword, completely irritated by the situation.

" What the hell is wrong with you bastards! You don't even know who I am or why I'm hear and you already attack me! If I was trying to brake in _WHY_ would I have _LUGGAGE_? Are you all that brain-dead? _USE COMMON SENSE_! I'm trying to see my _GRANDMOTHER!_"

The one on top of me looked about ready to chop off my head and I could tell the whip had gotten tighter, plus the other two weak humans were walking towards me. Just my perfect day huh?

Thought of the day!

A dog will listen to you, a cat will just flip you off and walk away

How was that for my first try at a story huh? Just to let you know, the main character is someone I made up. Her name is ... and her story is... so you just have to review so I can write a new chapter huh?

Love,

HotAngelFromHell


	2. Chapter 2

" What the hell is wrong with you bastards! You don't even know who I am or why I'm hear and you already attack me! If I was trying to brake in _WHY_ would I have _LUGGAGE_? Are you all that brain-dead? _USE COMMON SENSE_! I'm trying to see my _GRANDMOTHER!_"  
The one on top of me looked about ready to chop off my head and I could tell the whip had gotten tighter, plus the other two weak humans were walking towards me. Just my perfect day huh?

Now8

" Look here spiky head, why dont you get the FUCK off of me so I can explain my situation to you all!" By now the other humans had reached where I was pinned, and the kitsune with the whip had shortened it. they now stood in a circle around me, the black haired human holding up his fingers in what I guessed was his 'spirit gun', and the orange ugly one had suddenly made a sword of yellow energy appear. They all looked defiently at me, none willing to let down their gaurd or release me, so I did the next best thing I knew I could do.

' Grandma?...Grandma are you there?' I closed my eyes and set all my focus on finding my granmothers aura. I had to concentrate really hard, she must have been a long distance away, for it took me a whole 20 seconds to reach our connection.

' Kimiko, my dear...is that you? why are you breaching a connection? Is sonething wrong? do you not know where to go? did the boys leave you all by yourself? Are they cause I sware-' I had to laugh at the irony of it all. My grnadma was usually a cool calm collected person, from what I knew, and now she was getting all upset for no reason.

' No grandma, im fine. Im just In a bit of a predicament. I reached your house, and then I was attacked by these four guys. And before you say anything, I just need you to tell me how to get them off of me! The spiky haired demon is currently sitting on my stomach holding a blade to my throat and the red haired kitsune has a thorn whip around-'

Our connection was suddenly cut off and I groaned in agony. the posion the kitsune was using was leeking into my blood stream, and grandma wouldnt be to happy with these guys if she found me dead. I hadent seen her in years and she had called me almost everyday scine dad told her that I was coming down. I felt as if I almost knew her by heart, like I had nown her all my life.

I didnt have time to think about anything else because all of a sudden a portal appeard rigt behind me and the aura of my grandmother overfilled my scences. She was _pissed._ the heavy body was thrown off of me, the blade slicing my neck in the process, the whip was extracted from my legs, and the two humands were knocked right on their asses. This all happened in the time period of 3 seconds.

a shadow was cast over my head and I looked into the eyes of the family I had never known. now most people would have cried, or screamed, or fainted, but im not most people. I busted out laughing in spite of everything. My grandma looked like a big pink bubble. Her face was flushed, her hair was the pink it always was, and she just happened to be wearing a pink jogging suit. Her pink eyes glisened with unshead tears as she fell to her knees and hugged me till I couldnt breath. I didnt care though. it felt good to be hugged again. The guys had finally gotten up from their position on the ground and were looking at me as if I was crazy. I just flipped them off and went on hugging my grandma.

sorry it is sooo short. I just havent updated in a while and didnt want to keep you waiting even longer to finish this chapter. ill update really soon if I get more reviews! love!


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't care though. it felt good to be hugged again. The guys had finally gotten up from their position on the ground and were looking at me as if I was crazy. I just flipped them off and went on hugging my grandma.

Now

The poison that had entered my blood stream, was steadily creeping throughout my body. I had never encountered this type of poison before, but I was sure I had something to slow down the process. I was starting to feel weaker and weaker as the moment carried on, but it felt so good to be hugged by my grandma. I could feel our connection grow stronger with every second, the threads intertwining together, forming a what I could only describe as a string. The pain in my body got so bad I started to see black spots behind my closed eyes. I opened them and blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots away, but the circles started to widen, and pretty soon I could feel myself falling into something warm.

_it was a light, breezy afternoon. She was surrounded by lush forest, cradled by someone so soft and comfortable she never wanted to wake up. She felt like a child, seeking warmth from the strangers body. He was carrying her to somewhere, and she didn't care as long as she continued to hold her. He smelt of roses and other mixtures of flowers, like he spent a lot of time around them. And yet she could feel his muscles rippling as she moved around to find a comfortable position. She felt herself starting to be settled down, and let out a moan of protest. The warmth started to leave her and she grabbed hold of something rough. She squeezed until the she was cradled in the warmth once more. Something was being pressed against her lips, and a warm, hot liquid was sliding down her throat. She felt as though her body was on fire, and then..._

Genkai looked like she was going to have a heart attack. We watched as the woman in her arms fainted, and by reflex I steeped forward to catch her. Her body was ice cold, and I was certain it was my poison that had taken affect on her. The older woman looked at us with such anger, and such hatred, I was taken aback. Even Hiei seemed to be a little frightened by the look on her face.

" You better cure her this instant or I will assure you no one will be alive by the time I count to three. This is the one time I am allowed to see my granddaughter, and this is how you welcome her! Now my son will never let me even speak to her again!"

Actually afraid for my life, I picked up the odd girl and started to walk with her to the back room, where I could give her the antidote. It surprised me how long she lasted, after the poison had entered her blood stream. In most cases it would have killed her on the spot, but this girl had to be extremely strong. Either that or she was one hell of a lucky person. She started to turn in my arms, and I had to hold on tighter to make sure she didn't fall. She let out a moan that made my heart stop.

I like this one already.

Youko said to me in the back of my mind. I couldn't help but growl a little. Yes, she was a very extraordinary beauty, but when youko saw something he liked, he wouldn't stop until he got it. This was not going to be a very good trip for her.

I reached the back room and started to set her down. She reached out and grabbed my hand, the one I use my whip with, and wouldn't let go. The more I struggled the tighter she held on. After a while I realized it was useless to try and get her off of me, so I set her upon my lap instead. She calmed down almost immediately, and I could almost recite what youko was going to say.

So she likes to be in our lap huh? Quiet interesting.

The perverted wolf couldn't keep his mouth shut at times. I reached in my pockets and dug for the antidote I kept in there at all times. It cured almost every potion I had and was very useful for situation like this. The bad part was, it had to be taken by mouth. I groaned once again.

You could always let me out. I can play doctor.

**If I let you out, you would molest the girl in her sleep. She is Genkai's granddaughter for crying out loud.**

That never stopped me before, did it?

I rolled my eyes at his reply, and got ready to give her the potion. I opened the top and making sure no one was around, poured half of it in my mouth. I leaned over her face, a drop of the red liquid falling out of my mouth. I was suddenly very flushed. I didn't understand why. I had been with many beautiful woman in my time, and never had I blushed. Not once.

I pressed my lips to hers, and felt a shock of electricity. It bolted throughout my body, and even entered Youko's soul. Her mouth opened almost instantly, and I had to refrain myself form completely making out with her. I wanted to see what she tasted like. It was consuming my entire being, and got so strong I had to break away from her. I saw her swallow the liquid and knew it wouldn't be long until she woke up. I used my limited time to talk to youko.

**What the hell was that?**

To tell you the truth, I am not aware of what just happened. Even in my previous life, I have never had a reaction like that when I kissed someone. Let me ponder it while you attend to her. I have a feeling this will be very interesting.

With that the connection was cut and I could feel the migraine coming on. It was hard to stay sane when you had another soul thinking the same time you were. It got quiet tiresome at times. I saw her fingers twitch and got ready to calm her down. The antidote was basically liquid fire that cleaned out the poison form the system. It was a very painful experience. Her eyes shot open and...

Dun Dun Dun...what will happen next! Review. Sorry it was so boring. I have to get throughout all the introductions In the next chapter, but the one after that will be a hole lot of a hell better.


	4. Authors note sorry

Hello...sorry..no chapter...just a stupid little authors note.

I just got my computer back online..I haven't had that in a while...but anyways...

I am sorry...

but I don't know if I am going to continue this story...I started it so long ago and I don't really like the concept of it. I actually think it is quite a childish story line...

I don't know where I thought I was going with this story..but I have found I like story's that are more thought out with more plot bunnies and well written..and I reread this story and it isn't one of them...so I asked myself...why should I write stories like that if I don't like them...so I do not know if ima keep the story...probably not...and I have amazing ideas for a story I already have a story line too...with this story I didn't know where I was going with it. I have better plans my other story that I am hoping to post soon...and It will be thought out and well written...just like I want it to be. So im sorry if this upsets you..please let me know what I should do because I really don't like this story...or my other one that I am using this exact same authors note for. Sigh hate me if you must...flame me if you can...I don't really care

HotAngelFromHell


End file.
